Hugs & Kisses
by MegaBoxer
Summary: This is a story about Wally & Kuki's ACCIDENTAL sleepover. It's cheesy, probably, but it's good I think. Leave some feedback, tell me some mistakes, and I'll see y'all l8ers! :P
1. Chapter 1

**HUGS & KISSES**

Girl's only sleepovers, I guess it's a good idea. Guys and girls, sleeping together… that'd be weird. Our parents might get suspicious. I know what you're thinking, '_What is a guy like me, doing talking about this?_' It wasn't a sleepover, it was…well… an accident. Let's just say that.

I'm Wallabee Beatle's, Wally for short. I'm 15, and so is Kuki Sanban. This is the story about, well… Umm… how Kuki and I got together. And it's a bit cute-I mean; it's cruddy amazing. But I'd rather just get to it, so let's just go.

Last Friday was when it all this started. The day my life changed, for the better. There was a storm brewing in the north, and boy it dropped from 75 degrees to 43 in like 15 minutes. It was a bit late, and I saw a girl; with Raven black hair, a green sweatshirt, and black leggings. In fact, I know this girl, her name is Kuki. Yes, this is my girlfriend currently, I know. But that's not the point right now. At this point, she was my best friend, and we did everything together.

Anyways, she was running down the street, because she lived about 4 miles down the road from my house. Right as I saw her, it started to poor, like you were taking a shower. I'd never seen it get so heavy. She saw me, and I signaled her to come over. When she got to me, she was already soaked, and tired, because she had gotten dropped off by her parents at a Talent show Abby entered. Abby was supposed to take her home, but she forgot, and made a date with Hoagie. So to not intrude, she walked home. Where she was, was about 10 miles from here. So she ran, and ran, and ran some more.

She got here, and we got the weather report, and there was going to be 16inches of rain. That was going to possibly flood the streets, so she stayed at my house. We called her parents to tell her she was okay, and so she stayed here.

Once we called her parents, she was just so tired from already running 10 miles. She was sweaty, and was barely able to stand on her feet. Well, almost=not able too. She fell right into my arms, so I picked her up and took her upstairs. And sat down on my bed, hoping she'd wake up. Waiting there for 15 minutes, she never did, so I laid down, getting tired of holding her, and put her next to me on my bed. I was tired because it was 11:43pm and I had a Baseball game, and on top of that a double header.

I just stared at the ceiling almost forgetting she was there, in fact I did. I closed his eye for a minute, and the next thing I knew, I was dreaming. I dreamt we were walking in a field together, and to be honest, I have had a crush on her since I was 13. Everyone says, I've known her since I was 7, but I don't remember passed 13. Weird…

Anyways, we were in a field, with a few trees, we lied down below one with apples, and I told her to look up. When she did, I leaned in, and when she looked down I kissed her on the mouth, she kissed me back. Then, from the best dream I'd ever had, I woke up. It was morning, but something wasn't right…

I felt like I had someone watching me, no worse… I felt like I was getting hugged, and hugging someone back, at the same time. I let my vision focus, and realized Kuki and I were snuggled up together, I really did like it, but I didn't know what to do. So I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, and suddenly I felt movement. I opened my eyes to see hers looking right into mine, and she smiled before she realized what was happening…

"W-Wally?" she asked, blushing.

"G'morning Kooks," I said pretending I had no idea what was going on, until I widened my eyes, and acted like this was very bad. "OH! Gosh… I uh… Mhm… uh… yeah…" I realized this was bad.

"W-What happened, Wally?" she asked, sitting up, looking very nervous but a TINY BIT happy, sort of. I couldn't exactly tell.

"I uh… you fainted, and went to sleep. So I brought you, u-up here to sleep in my bed, and had you in my arms, and you didn't wake up… so I put you down, and while waiting, I fell asleep next to you… I think…" I explained rubbing the back of my neck.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, almost sending me through the roof. Maybe it wasn't bad again…

"Thanks for the hospitality, Wally. But don't sleep with me again, without my permission." She said, smiling and getting up to go downstairs.

"Oooh, so if I asked…?" I said, jokingly.

"Maybe someday..." She turned around, smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

So, to be honest, I thought about what she said right then… Like maybe she had plans for our future, which, I have to admit, was a scary thought being my age. I realized then, this isn't a crush, I really love Kuki, I have to say.

Luckily, it was Saturday, and we could spend the whole day together, which after what happened last night, might get a bit suspicious for our friends. If they found out that we slept TOGETHER, it'd never be let down, but also at this point I wouldn't care. If I had Kuki, I'd let everyone laugh at me for watching a rainbow monkey movie, because if I could be with her, I'd do it now-a-days.

I got ready, and went down stairs to see her eating cereal like she lived here. She was watching TV, she was wearing my clothes (because she had nothing else to wear), and she made her own bowl of cereal. Which I love it when she does that kind of thing; like last month, she came in before school, just made a bowl of cereal herself, said hey, and we walked to school together.

We looked outside to see that there was 3.4ft of snow. Her parents called and said they couldn't get out of the driveway to pick her up. She didn't have clothes for snow, I mean how did this happen? It wasn't TOO cold last night, but now it was 16 degrees. _I love you lord, you are trying to get us together. _I thought.

Anyways, we were all stuck here. Couldn't get the car out, didn't have any transportation, and I wasn't about to let her walk 4 miles with a sweatshirt and leggings. The sun wasn't shining a bit; the thick dark grey clouds hovered over the sky as if they weren't moving at all.

The snow was still falling too; it was basically Christmas in October, and I loved every second of it, because Kuki and I could enjoy each other's company.

It was best thing that's ever happened to me. I didn't want it to end ever, but everyday ends, and the next is a new.

**HUGS & KISSES – Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading, please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUGS & KISSES** – _Chapter 2_

So, after we got done eating, I decided to show her something; something very personal. She gave it to me… and well, guys/friends, if you see this and make fun of me, I will hit you so hard. Let's just go to this.

_-Wally_

"Hey Kooks, when your done eating, I'll be in my room. I have a surprise." I told her.

"Ooo! I LOVE SURPRISES!" She hopped up like it was Christmas morning.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait… I have to prepare it first." I said stopping her from running upstairs.

"Oh, right." She smiled and giggled.

"I'll tell you when to come up." I said than ran upstairs.

I put together something I was saving for the day I told her… well, something I've needed to tell her for a while. I was really going to do it, it was the perfect time. I have to tell her the truth. So I put it together, I had set up a little thing with the rainbow monkeys she got me. I told everyone I threw em' away because their a bit embarrassing. But I'll admit; I like Kuki so much I'd watch the Rainbow Monkey movie, if she wanted me to, again. I hope she doesn't want me too, because no matter how much I like her, that's the worst movie ever, and I can't like it.

Anyways, I set it up, just the two laying against the one saying… but I wanted to make them a bit special. So two months ago I bought some accessories; an orange hoodie for the Mini-me, and a green sweatshirt for the Mini-Kuki.

"Kuki, it's ready now!" I said almost excitedly.

She ran in and gasped, and her hair flew into the air like a balloon was attracting it.

"Wally, a-are those the Rainbow Monkeys I got you? Awe, it's even got a sweatshirt and hoodie. Are those us?" she asked.

"Y-yes… I didn't throw them away because you gave them to me. It's just a bit embarrassing, and if the others found out, it'd never be let dow-" I said but was cut off when she jumped on me and hugged me.

I held her tight, until she turned and looked outside.

"WALLY! IT'S SNOWING!" She jumped off me, and ran out the door. "Let's go outside, I'll put on some of your clothes, if that's okay…" she blushed a bit realizing what she said.

"Sure." I said rubbing the back of my neck

So after about 5 minutes, we were outside. We built a snowman, well to her a snowwoman, but she had no idea how to, so I helped her. She's very fast, but she has no arm strength, it was hard for her to make the head. I made the bottom, and the torso section.

Anyways, she sparkled in the snow. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before; it was the perfect time to tell her. So I stood there, watching her dance around like a ballerina, building enough courage to say it.

"H-h-hey Kuki?" I said nervous, but I think she thought I was freezing. I don't know why I thought that…

"Something wrong, Wally? You sound cold." OH. Yeah, that's why.

"No-no, I'm not. I just wanted to tell you something." I said, as I moved into her. Using one hand to pull her body close to mine; she smiled and stared into my eyes. "I'm just going to come out and say it…" I said, as I gulped and looked right into her eyes. "I-I love you, Kuki Sanban."

She pushed me away, and turned around and walked back up to the house, hanging her head down. I don't know what she did, she pulled something out of her pocket and stared at it. She pulled out a pen, and marked on it.

"I-I'm sorry, I just had to get that off my che-" she stopped me by throwing a snowball, smiling. Her giggling voice cheered me up, but then… I was on the moon.

"I love you too, Wally." She said as she moved in closer, I pulled her up against my body once more, and kissed her. I could feel her heart beat beating faster, faster and faster. I think mine was going 1000mps at least. I let go, to see she was smiling and holding something in her hand. She pulled it back, and it was a piece of paper. On it was a drawing, it was just a whole bunch of sticks, but it was us kissing in the snow. How'd she know we'd be in the snow? Don't ask me…

I have a feeling when she pulled out the pen; she put a check on it, because that was obviously new. She told me she's loved me ever since we met, and that she drew this the very first day we met. She was with me, the day she drew it, and I never saw it… I need to be more observant. She's curried it around with her every day since then. Its official; we're in love.

**Okay, so I know it's cheesy, but I'm travelling, this is just something me and my brother are doing to pass the time. But I like it so far, so leave feedback on whether or not it's good. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, last chapter was a doozey. I'm finishing this off with the last chapter now. I'm going to focus on my 'New Neighbor' book, and some one-shots. So look forward to that, but for now, the last chapter of 'Hugs & Kisses'. Please review, and favorite the story (and me). ;)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

-Walking into the room-

"Oh, hi! I forgot about ya after I went to get a soda. Anyways where was I?" Wally asked.

"You were at the part where we kissed in the snow." Kuki said, walking into the room.

"W-wait, you heard all this?" he asked.

"Yup, I think it's an adorable story."

"Oh, right! I know where to start now…"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Later that evening, we were inside, watching a movie in my room while drinking hot chocolate. I was glad to hear when she said she wanted to watch a movie; it wasn't going to be Rainbow Monkey's. (I'm not going to say a name of a movie, because I don't have one in mind.)

I was sitting on my bed in the floor, and she was on my real bed. She rolled over and looked at me for a second, and I just caught her out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see she was smiling at me.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Kuki?"

"Do you want your bed?" she asked.

"No-no. I'm good down here."

"Come on, you can sleep up here." She said and smiled.

I blushed a bit, and slowly got up and lay in the bed, and watched the TV some more. I suddenly felt a hand slide under my ribs, and one over me. Kuki gave me a tight hug, and we fell asleep in the position.

During the night, I had a great dream again. This time, it wasn't just us, but our kids. It was in the future, we had a little boy, and a girl. One was named 'Shaps' and one 'Koa'. Kuki and I were, obviously, married. And that was a great dream by itself, but then I woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I woke to Kuki laying on top of me.

"Good morning." I woke, yawned and then smiled.

"I have to go home today." She said a bit sad-like. "My parents are already here."

She leaned down, and gave me another big hug, and kissed me on the cheek, than we ran downstairs. She waved goodbye, and headed out to the car. The first day of the week, and I don't think I've ever been so sad. But all-in-all, this was the best weekend ever, for me and her.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So, there you have it. That's how me and Kuki got together. And we intend to stay together." Wally said.

"Okay now, Wally, who are you talking to?" Kuki asked raising an eyebrow.

-PRETEND LIKE THIS IS A MOVIE- Wally looks at the camera.

**The End**

**VERY CHEESY ENDING and I know it's short. But I was out of ideas, so now I'll be focusing on 'New Neighbors'. And the some One-shots.**

**So review, favorite the story and me. :3**

**THANKS FOR READING! :DDDDD**


End file.
